life in the eyes of innocence
by wolf200
Summary: so this is my wolfblood fanfic, where it starts on the episode lone wolf (the first ever episode) but in Tom's point of view instead...


_**So this is a story, written in Tom's point of view, and it starts from lone wolf, I thought I would do some thing different, as it is never Tom who is the main character in a story, enjoy (*fingers crossed*)...**_

Life. Well life is certainly weird for me. My best friend is a beast hunter,(some times I feel like a monster after spending hours in the freezing cold but Shannon is naturally crazy so I let her off for that) and the other well I guess Mad's is normal. My parent's divorced, and I have a half-sister; Grace. Now I am just casually walking to school, I only live a few miles away. (oh how I wish I was hundreds of miles away).

Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate in side my fluff encrusted pocket. I jump violently, and look around where I have stopped on the pavement, good no one saw me (as I am so not scared). Rapidly, I pick up the phone after retrieving it from my pocket. As any normal person would do I answer the phone (or would they, I mean I am odd, but people may hate phones, yeah I forget that..). Then I begin to stride to school again, hooray.

"Hello." I ask nervously. (well who knows who might be on the phone, a mass murder maybe - oh I don't know)

"Tom!" Exclaims an annoying high-pitched voice. Shannon Kelly. OK Shan ain't that bad. (hold that thought).

"Shan what's wrong, or have you lost your science book?" I reply, seeing as it is Shannon probably science book.

"No, I was just collecting my data on the moor, when I saw it." States Shannon.

"Saw what ? Big foot?" I say. (what Shan's beast on the moors could be a big foot!).

"No you idiot. Paw prints, I will tell you at school got it." I sigh, well I am already half a mile away from school, still I think it is big foot.) I respond with a yes, before switching off my black phone. I stride to our favorite place to meet, apart from the photography club - dark room, we only join to keep Maddy happy; Maddy Smith is amazing. I mean amazing at er em photography! Any way, I wait by the front entrance to the musty school. Why can't people just have super powers and run here? Oh well, footy today, I just hope Liam will better today in-goal, I mean he's not rubbish rubbish, but just rubbish...

A few minutes later, I see a mad's who is walking towards me, wearing - whoa they are weird!

"What are those on your feet?" I cry (not literally!), Maddy smiles smugly.

"My shoes got eaten by werewolves." She utters, I roll my eyes, man why is it always werewolves, why not vampires? YEAH! Blood sucking vampires... But I don't reply.

"Didn't you see the full moon last night?" Mad's adds (ah it rhymes!).

"Arr I have already had all this from -" I stop moaning as I see Shannon running towards us, clutching her phone. Why do I open my mouth? (I care for Shan really!)

"SHAN!" I beckon, Maddy waves to her, panting lightly, she approaches us, looking like LA has moved on her face at night.

"Did you hear it?" She questions eagerly. Well I didn't hear any thing, I mean big foot can't make tons of noise so it reaches to Shan's house, I don't think. Could do I guess...

"Howling, on the moors, and I found paw prints too, I am going to match it with dog prints from Stonybridge" She states, well that might take long. Shannon beams like the sun, showing her the phone with a load of sludge in the middle. Badger print - maybe.

"What, like every dog in stonybridge!" I say, my face slightly crumpling , I see Maddy in the corner of my eye nodding her head slightly.

"If it has to Tom." Argues Shannon, her lip pouts a bit. Before any one of us responds, Kay, Kara and Katrina (we just call them the 3 K'S much easier, and I really can't be bothered right now!) strut past us, giggling harshly, they stop by Shannon smirking to themselves.

"Hey Shannon we saw some thing weird on the moors." Adds Kara, laughing quietly, Shannon smiles looking interested, I hope it's positive.

"YOU!" mocks Kara, the rest of the girls explode into fits of laughter. Really? My humor is excellent (I think myself to be an expert with the jokes!) but that ain't funny. Feeling quite vexed, as I look at Shan, we all turn around aggravated.

"Yeah, you don't get to talk to us." Badgers (in the badger club - get it?) Kay, man they can be nasty at time, and they are so not cool either!

"Oh get over yourself Kay!" I shout, annoyed. Still they continue to chortle, even if I haven't seen the beast, I know it is real!

"Yeah this is Northumbria not gossip girls!" Adds Maddy, we all shake our heads. Shan looking hurt. Soon they evaporate into the Bradlington high school, we follow their lead, trotting to our confined favorite room (OK Shannon's is the library but Mad's favorite room then) the dark room, Maddy naturally leads, but sharply discontinues, a sullen expression forms on her face. Shannon and I look to where Maddy is staring at, the crippled photography club member list, but this is good new members!

"We have got new members for the photography club!" I exclaim, why isn't any one else over joyed?

"I think you will need a bigger dark room,well the incredible hulk are joining the photography club and super man too. My there are some awful hand writing here." We all look around to observe Mr Jeffries our form tutor and head of house shaking his head in disapproval.

"We will get some new members, we just need time sir." Justify's Maddy, seeming , Maddy rips the grubby paper off the crumbling wall.

"Look, I know you all have passions but it does not mean you get it as your own little you two." Mr Jeffries points at me and Shannon (RUDE!). "Only join to keep Maddy happy." Assumes Mr Jeffries, that is not true, well maybe a bit, Mad's has real passion, we don't want to destroy that...

"That's not true! The photography club is the meeting of all the football matches we have." I argue, plus it is warm when we have team discussions. Shannon sighs harshly, looking angry.

"Yeah, and it is home to the national science club for atom physicists." Remarks Shannon, we all stare at Shan, like she is mad, but Shan returns it with a confounding shrug.

"Well, you have a day to get three new members or I'm closing you down." Threatens Jeffries, a hint of humor echo's in his voice, this is so unfair. Exasperated groans are released from all of us. We here Jeffries shouting at some year elevener called Harry about running in school, as he marches to the history block. I turn to Shannon, after Mad's seems to be away with the blood sucking vampires.

"I know Jeffries is harsh, but a day!" Shannon mutters, I nod. This day is already giving me a headache.

"Yeah, how are WE going to get new members by tomorrow?" I rhetorically question, we both tut to ourselves.

"Jimi!" Maddy growls, scowling. We turn to her, perplexed.

"How did you work that one out?" Asks Shannon, Maddy smiles slightly.

"Who else has such BAD hand writing!" She murmurs, looking defensive. I quickly browse at my watch, two minutes to go. I look up but I see Maddy disappearing into the crowd, I begin to push my way through all the grotty school children, my pace rapidly increasing.

"Mad's!" I call! But my friend ignores me, ploughing through the crowd, darting past the rooms. Where is Mad's going?

"Maddy! MADDY!" I bellow, I sleekly move round to another corner, to notice Maddy, standing by the stairs leading to science, looking confused. The bell rings in my tender eyes. I jog to Mad's, who eventually takes notice of me.

"Maddy, the bells gone, tutor's the other way." I say, uncertainty seeping through my voice, Maddy nods vaguely and we trot off the other way. In form I will speak to Mad's, some thing is up...

_**Sorry when I was talking about why Shannon wanted to keep the photography club open, couldn't remember quote (oh the shame!)**_


End file.
